


For Shits and Giggles

by caixa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Background/mentioned Finnish hockey boys, Boys Kissing, Fluff, It's absurd that I wrote this in English, M/M, NHL WIthout a Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: A music video project with Finnish hockey players runs smoothly until the Canes guys force it to take four.  Sebastian has an idea.
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Teuvo Teravainen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	For Shits and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous finnishisms and I'm not even sorry.

The duvet bounces and undulates like a sack of crawling puppies. Erik Haula creeps closer in soft steps before he clears his throat and taps through the cover on what _might_ be a shoulder.

“Um, sorry Teukka, we should get going.”

The corner of the duvet flies to the side, and Teuvo Teravainen’s head pops up, hair messy, eyes blinking as he turns to look over his shoulder. Next to him – or half under him – a set of fingers lowers the edge of the other half of the covers from over a pair of brown eyes, looking up like a deer caught in headlights.

Erik’s jaw drops. Then he bursts in laughter, turns on his heels and shakes his head.

“Sorry guys,” he says, waving his hands. “I can’t take Sepe’s eyes. Man –“ he twists his torso to point at Sebastian, “You’re too fucking good at this.”

Juhani Putkonen lowers the camera from his eye and groans.

“This is the third take and Erik keeps cracking up! Haula, you’re the worst.”

The project has run surprisingly smoothly. The greatest surprise may be how easy it has been to get everyone playing along. Part of the ease must come from knowing the players that have been asked to appear on the video: the self-taught documentarists, producers and makers of the video series _NHL Without a Map_, have become trusted and welcome guests from Finland to NHLers who have taken their steps in the league during the same years that the two men have learned their trade and upgraded their equipment.

After the Janne Puhakka interview – that is, the first male pro hockey player coming out as gay on national media – there has been an urgent call for messages of inclusivity in the hockey circles in Finland. How everyone got on board still amazes Juhani (not that he sheds a thought to being grateful right now when he gets ready for take _four_ with the Canes guys). The Finnish Hockey Association hiring their production house despite their collaboration with a gambling company. JVG teaming up with Tuure Boelius for a remake of Lätkäjätkä-Ville and judging by the music, having a blast in the studio.

And, perhaps most importantly, everybody, _everybody_ saying yes to appearing on the music video, as long as they can make their schedules match.

So far they have had the Dallas guys very blatantly flirting with each other on various occasions (that is, others than Roope from whom it would be _expected_, given it’s somehow Roope’s natural state to send lewd and thirsty looks all around). There is a lot of touching the clubs, fondling the balls and licking lips during a course of miniature golf, and lingering touches by a pin ball machine.

A go-kart scene gets close to terrifying. Roope is so big that when he takes the tightest curves with alarmingly full gas it looks like the vehicle he’s crammed himself in might tip over. Miro, with his long limbs, looks no less reckless, and when Roope glances him flirtatiously over his shoulder when he takes over he avoids crashing into a wall of tyres only with sheer luck.

Pekka and Juuse are – well, Pekka and Juuse. William Nylander isn’t even a Finn but he volunteers to appear on Kasperi’s piece. Juhani and Juho interview Kasperi in his living room, and William pops out of his bedroom wrapped in a towel and sneaks behind him across the picture, turns around like he had forgotten something and comes back to give a kiss on Kasperi’s neck.

Kassu squeezes his ass through the towel when he turns to leave again, casually, not even looking, and it’s perfect.

But fucking Erik Haula. His inability to hold his composure is going to make this one a long day.

Sebastian props himself up in the bed. The edge of the duvet drops down on his lap, revealing his bare torso, and for a moment Juhani regrets having pressed _pause_ on the lowered camera.

Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair, shaking it back from his face and up from where it’s flat on his scalp.

“Do we have to do the scene like this?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Juho Manninen asks behind Juhani’s shoulder.

“I mean – does it need to be so scripted, just for shits and giggles? It could be something –“ Sebastian shrugs his heartachingly sculpted shoulders – “simple and sweet?”

Juhani spreads his free hand to the side to a half-frustrated shrug. Whatever.

“Sure, if you think so. What do you have in mind?”

A quick shadow of vulnerability breezes through Sebastian’s expressive eyes and the skin on his neck trembles momentarily.

“Umm. We could just – lie here, heads on pillows, you could shoot it from above, like – focus on faces?” he suggests, settling down on his side as he speaks. He pushes Teuvo’s upper arm softly. Teuvo takes the guidance easily, rolls onto his side, facing him.

“And – just take it from here,” Sebastian continues, voice softened partly by his relaxed position, partly – by something too intimate to put into words.

“Okay,” Juhani says. He lifts the camera to his eye again, presses rec. “It’s rolling.”

Sebastian finds Teuvo’s eyes with his gaze, locks in. A faint smile curls his lips softly, he asks for consent with his eyes, blinks once, smiles again when Teuvo mirrors it.

Teuvo does the thing he sometimes does with his bottom lip, rolls it really quickly between his teeth and tongue, and it comes out all moist and puffy.

Sebastian looks at it, a quick glance, and looks back in Teuvo’s eyes, deeper than before. He hushes him, whispers something quiet, lips barely moving, and brushes Teuvo’s face feather lightly with the knuckle side of his fingers: temple, cheekbone, under the bottom lip.

He keeps his lips slightly parted, they both do. It’s just eyes meeting first, breaths mixing together for those dragged-out seconds of anticipation, before Sebastian’s lips brush against Teuvo’s. His upper lip first, a tender sweep, a pull back, new angle, tilting just a few degrees, meeting again, opening more, closer together.

Closer.

Closer.

The lips move, there’s a muffled little sound, like a whine that puppies let out in their sleep. Eyes pressed shut, eyelids fluttering; soft lips parting more for a deeper taste, languid, soft moves in a joint dance, almost like the rhythm of crashing waves.

The mouths part as gradually and softly as they first pressed together, a soft sideways brush together, noses bumping, a playful little nuzzle before both heads lower on the pillow to rest.

Juhani counts to twenty before he dares to stop the recording.

*** end ***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Comments and kudos highly appreciated.  
I'm [caixxa](https://caixxa.tumblr.com) and [ badhockeymom](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
